


For Having Known You

by QDS



Category: Trigun
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-18
Updated: 2003-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/QDS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebuilding, at the end of it all…it's kind of Meryl/Milly if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Having Known You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/gifts).



> \- for her birthday a few years back.

Vash's enthusiasm for that old song is infectious; three hums echo around the site where we're building our own house.

We also smile. Yet their smiles and green eyes are now worry-lined…

We've all lost much in these past months.

Values, lovers… stubborn pride… though that's hardly worth tears.

Milly stops briefly, wiping her brow. Vash touches her shoulder gently. A grateful look. Their own bond. One I'll never understand.

I stop and sigh. I used to see the world as it is. They used to see it as it should be.

They might never understand my debt to them.

~~  
"…it should be better…better with me…for having known you." – Gwendolen to Daniel in George Elliot's Daniel Derronda


End file.
